Dianthus caryophyllus
by Naoya Yuuki
Summary: Aku ingat bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Walaupun kita tak lagi bersama. Aku masih merasakan kehangatan itu di hatiku.


_Love Live bukan punya saya!_

 _Dianthus caryophyllus_

© Naoya Yuuki

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berguguran, sebagian kelopaknya menutupi jalan-jalan setapak yang sering di lalui orang-orang, diantara orang-orang itu tidak ada yang peduli dengan semua keindahan bunga sakura itu seolah mereka bosan melihat keindahan alam yang hanya akan tumbuh setahun sekali dimusimnya. Sejujurnya ini adalah musim semi pertamaku di Jepang—setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku di luar negeri. Ah, memang tidak ada yang lebih nyaman selain negara sendiri, aku merindukan aksen-aksen Jepang ini, aku merindukan aroma bunga sakura yang sudah lama tak kulihat, meskipun di negara tempatku belajar terdapat taman sakura, tapi tetap saja, itu tidaklah sama dengan yang ada di Jepang.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang kecil itu, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkeliling seperti ini dan sepertinya aku benar-benar merindukan Jepang. Kota kecil yang aku tinggali sudah berubah menjadi kota yang jauh lebih besar. Tapi pemandangannya masih tetap sama. Aku berjalan ke arah pantai tempatku menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih bersama dengan teman-temanku dulu. Ah mengingatnya membuatku bernostalgia, kenapa hari-hari yang menyenangkan selalu saja cepat berlalu? Aku membalikkan tubuhku, didepan pantai itu ada sebuah kedai kecil tempatku dan teman-temanku pernah sama-sama bekerja paruh waktu bersama untuk membantu dalam suatu acara—festival? Ah aku tidak ingat, tapi kenangannya masih berbekas, dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya tempat itu sekarang dijadikan gudang penyimpanan perlengkapan menyelam?

Aku berjalan menjauhi pantai, kulirik ke kanan ke sebuah terowongan kecil, dari tempatku aku dapat melihat seseorang—seseorang yang sangat _familiar_ tengah berlari melewati terowongan itu—seorang gadis dengan rambut yang terurai sangat panjang _._ Aku terus memperhatikan gadis itu hingga dia mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya padaku.

"Mari!" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

'Eh? Bagaimana dia mengetahui namaku?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku membalikkan tubuhku melirik kebelakang mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bernama sama denganku.

"Ya ampun Mari, kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanpa aku sadari gadis yang sangat _familiar_ itu telah berada di depanku, aku kaget dan sontak mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Jangan bilang kau lupa padaku?"

 _..._

Siapa?

Ayolah memoriku, kumohon ingatlah, aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang canggung sekarang ini.

Siapa orang ini?

Apakah dia adalah ketua kelas yang sangat galak? Sepertinya bukan, aku tidak pernah dekat dengan ketua kelas.

Oh, apakah dia adalah si jenius di kelas? Ah, tidak mungkin, satu-satunya orang jenius dan aneh di kelas adalah aku.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku mencoba terus mengingat hingga dia membuka mulutnya.

"Matsuura Kanan." Ucapnya.

Matsuura Kanan.

Matsuura...

Kanan.

Kanan.

OH! KANAN!

Aku memeluk dirinya dengan tiba-tiba setelah mengingat siapa itu Matsuura Kanan. Oh, aku sangat merindukan gadis ini—tunggu, apakah Kanan masih seorang gadis? Aku melepas pelukanku menatap Kanan lekat-lekat, kuperhatikan dirinya dari atas hingga bawah. Ada yang berubah. Apa? Apa yang berubah?

"Mari, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kanan.

Aku menyodorkan telunjukku dimulut Kanan memaksanya untuk diam, lalu aku memasang pose berpikirku kembali. Apa yang berubah dari Kanan sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya?

Apakah Kanan bertambah keriput? AH, tidak mungkin, dia masih mulus begini, lihat saja, hahahaha!

Apakah Kanan bukan lah Kanan? Tidak mungkin! Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Matsuura Kanan, jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Tunggu! Kenapa isi kepalaku jadi tidak penting semua begini? Apakah karena aku terlalu merindukan Jepang dan teman-temanku dulu?

Aku menatap Kanan kembali, Kanan yang berekspresi bingung yang sangat khas, aku tatap matanya, kemudian pandanganku turun beberapa senti ke bawah, hidung dan bibirnya masih saja mempesona, turun lagi ke bawah, ah Kanan bertambah beberapa senti.

"Hentikan menganalisa tubuhku, Mari."

"Aku tidak menganalisa tubuhmu, aku hanya mencari tahu sesuatu dan beberapa hal. Kenapa aku tidak mengenalimu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu." Sanggahku.

Kanan melipat tangannya. "Ah, kau ini, lihat, aku hanya tidak mengikat rambutku."

Ah begitu...

Eh.

"Kenapa?" kecewaku.

Kanan mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa apanya?"

"Kanan bukanlah Kanan tanpa rambut ekor kudamu Kanan, itu adalah ciri khasmu."

"Hentikan itu Mari, ngomong-ngomong, yang lainnya ingin melihatmu juga setelah kembali kau tidak ingin melihat mereka?" tanya Kanan.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Iya, iya, aku akan ke sana, di mana mereka sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ah, mereka ada di sana, di tempat yang sama, aku juga akan ke sana sebentar lagi, kau boleh bersiap-siap dulu kok." Kanan tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Oh ya Mari..."

"Hm?"

"Dia, ingin sekali kau memberikannya bunga _Dianthus caryophyllus_."

"Ah, Dia masih saja suka bunga itu ya."

Aku tertawa.

"Aku akan ke sana, siang ini, kalian tunggu aku ya."

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Kanan dan membalikkan tubuhku berjalan menjauhinya, ketika aku berniat untuk mengucapkan sampai jumpa Kanan sudah tidak di sana, 'Kanan larinya cepat ya.'

Aku terus berjalan hingga tiba di rumah, orang-orang rumahku menatapku khawatir, aku hanya bisa tersenyum pada mereka senyum yang berarti bahwa aku baik-baik saja, setelah aku mengganti pakaianku, aku melangkah keluar dari rumah. Aku mengabaikan respon orang-orang rumah yang sedari tadi terus-terusan mengatakan untuk tidak pergi kemanapun lagi dan menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Aku mengabaikan mereka semua.

Kakiku melangkah ke sebuah toko bunga, pikiranku menjadi kacau balau, kepalaku terasa sangat berat, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan semua yang aku rasakan, aku membeli bunga yang Dia inginkan, bunga itu kutujukan hanya untuk Dia, tapi anehnya aku membeli delapan karangan bunga yang sama, _Dianthus caryophyllus_ berwarna merah muda.

Aku keluar dari toko bunga itu memegang kedelapan karangan bunga _Dianthus caryophyllus_ dengan susah payah, kemudian aku berjalan ke tempat yang sudah Kanan katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu, Kanan selalu menggunakan bahasa isyarat saat menyebutkannya, namun kakiku secara tidak sadar melangkah ke sana dengan sendirinya. Begitu aku sampai, Dia menyambutku dengan senang hati.

Kurosawa Dia, tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Dia masih sama seperti dulu, masih menjadi Dia yang periang. Aku memberikan bunga itu pada Dia.

"Untukmu, kau menginginkannya kan?" kataku.

Dia tertawa, mengambil bunga itu dengan senang hati. Aku dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Mari, kau memang yang terbaik." Dia memelukku.

"Iya, iya, aku juga membelikannya untuk yang lain kok." Kataku, wajah senang Dia berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan, yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Dia. Aku memberikan karangan bunga itu kepada Yoshiko, gadis ini masih saja bertingkah aneh, lalu aku berjalan ke arah Hanamaru-chan, wajah lugunya membuatku terpesona, aku memberikan bunga itu padanya lalu Ruby, You, Riko, dan Chika.

"Kanan di mana?" tanyaku.

Dia menunjuk kebelakangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Kanan ternyata ada di sana, dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku, gadis ini.

"Duh Kanan." Aku memberikan bunga itu padanya. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Mari."

"Bagaimana kabar kalian semua?" tanyaku pada mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja Mari." Jawab Kanan. "Kau tidak lihat, kami masih seperti dulu," lanjutnya.

"Ya, aku tahu... kalian pasti baik-baik saja." Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku. "Setidaknya kalian tidak boleh diam begitu saja... padahal aku sudah susah payah membawakan kalian bunga _Dianthus caryophyllus_ itu, aku membawanya dengan tulus loh... kenapa kalian tidak menjawabku, Kanan... Dia..."

"Mari- _san_ , kami baik-baik saja, kau tidak dengar ya?" Dia tertawa. "Oh, mungkin Mari- _san_ lupa bahasa Jepang."

"Aku merindukan kalian."

Aku mengusap batu nisan yang terukir Kurosawa Dia di atasnya, berdampingan bersama kedelapan temanku yang lain. Aku mencoba menahan air mata yang akan keluar namun seberapa keras pun aku menahannya air mata itu tetap keluar membasahi pipiku.

Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku...?

Kenapa hanya aku yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawaat saat itu...?

Kenapa hanya aku yang masih hidup...?

"Maafkan aku, teman-teman." Aku mulai terisak. "Maafkan aku."

Dulu aku tidak memiliki banyak teman saat aku masih kecil, jadi aku belajar untuk tetap baik-baik saja jika sendiri, aku akan terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun hanya dari luar. Saat aku pindah ke sekolah baru, aku pikir semuanya akan sama saja, tapi di sana aku bertemu dengannya, Matsuura Kanan dan Kurosawa Dia. Saat itu kami bertiga selalu bersama hingga kami bertiga juga memasuki sekolah yang sama, hari-haripun terus berlanjut, lalu kata ganti kami untuk tiga orang menjadi kami bersembilan. Banyak hal yang terjadi. Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga hari itu aku memberikan ide kepada mereka untuk berlibur ke luar negeri, mereka menyetujui ideku begitu saja dan insiden itu terjadi, anehnya bagai suatu keajaiban hanya aku satu-satunya korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi, iya, hanya aku.

Setelah itu aku selalu saja menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Terkadang aku merasa tidak berguna, terkadang aku bingung, terkadang aku sadar aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja selama ini, lalu aku pun menangis. Aku menangis sekeras yang aku bisa, aku menangis hingga aku tidak dapat menangis lagi, hingga aku lelah dan tertidur. Saat aku menangis karena sesuatu yang membuat resah hatiku—menangis karena rasa bersalahku, bintang di malam hari selalu menunjukkan sinarnya di tengah malam yang cerah, lalu aku ingat bahwa aku... aku tidak sendiri.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah langit, perasaanku membuatku melayang, walaupun aku sedang sendiri aku tahu aku tidak sendiri, karena aku menerima sebuah pesan di mimpiku, membisikkan rahasia hanya untukku.

'Tetaplah hidup Mari.'

Aku ingat bahwa aku tidak sendirian. Walaupun aku tidak bersama lagi dengan kalian, aku tidak lagi sendirian karena kalian akan selalu bersamaku.

 _Dianthus caryophyllus—_ _ **end**_


End file.
